


Sherlock's Secret

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Dare Not Speak Its Name [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Harry Watson is a good big sister, Love Confessions, M/M, Prequel, Sad Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my God," said Harry, a slow grin spreading across her face. "You love him. You're totally in love with John."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Secret

"Oh my God," said Harry, the slow grin spreading across her face hearable in her voice. "You love him. You're totally in love with John."

John covered his mouth to hide a gasp. He kept still around the corner, unknown to the other two. His heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, as he waited for the detective to respond to the accusation.

John heard Sherlock sigh in defeat. "I do not deny it," the genius quietly admitted.

_Oh my God..._

"Does he know?" his sister asked in incredulity.

"No," said Sherlock sharply. "He doesn't. And you can't tell him. Promise me, Harry."

"But...that witch he's married to. You just let him go through with it. Why?"

"Because...John deserves everything. At the time, I believed Mary was the best for him. I thought she would make him happy, much happier than I ever could."

_Oh, Sherlock. You are so wrong. You're the love of my life, don't you know?_

"You should tell him," Harry urged. "He would want to know."

John heard Sherlock laugh hollowly. "No. The last thing I need is his pity. Or to make him feel guilty for not reciprocating my feelings. No, I lost that right when I left him all those years ago."

"But everything you've done for him! Does he have any idea that you jumped off that building to protect him? Or stayed away so long getting tortured and starving to make sure Moriarty's men would never hurt him again? Or that you shot Magnussen just so he could be happy, even though you knew it would ruin you?"

"He didn't ask me to. He never would. That's why I love him," said Sherlock, his voice turning tender. "John is the best man I've ever known, one of the best men the world has ever seen. I'm lucky just to linger in his light. How can I do any less than try to give him everything?"

_Sherlock...I thought you didn't care about me at all...God, I'm an idiot._

"John deserves much better than me," Sherlock continued, and the ache in his voice made John's heart break all the more. "But he's given me so much, and I will never stop trying to pay it back to him. My happiness is not what's important, it's his. John can never know that I love him. Promise me, Harry, _promise me_...you'll never tell him."

Harry swallowed. "I don't think I have to."

John came out from where he'd been hiding as Sherlock turned around. John could see the fear and love reflected in those gorgeous pearlescent eyes. _How did I never know?_ _  
_

"Sherlock," he began to say.

The detective turned and strode away.

"Sherlock!" the twins exclaimed at the same time, but Sherlock kept walking.

John sighed and looked at his sister. "How'd you know I was there?"

"I dunno. Weird twin telepathy thing?" Harry shrugged. "Johnny...you _have_ to go after him."

"No," said John, shaking his head. "He's embarrassed. I need to leave him alone for now."

"John, he's gonna think you don't care!"

"Of course I care! I love him more than anything!" John exclaimed in distress. "I'll find a way to show him...I will..."


End file.
